


Fundamental

by SpiffyMolotovMouse



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 10:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6003130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiffyMolotovMouse/pseuds/SpiffyMolotovMouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vera's mother has just died days prior. Miss Bennett needs to come to terms with her inner demons while on her leave of absence.<br/>Joan Ferguson doesn't take ignoring from her deputy lightly and pushes through.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments loved <3  
> Let me know your honest thoughts, opinions. Be ruthless.  
> Do you want more of this story? (*.*)

It had been four days to be exact since Rita Bennett's demise. She had been cremated and services were being prepared. The Bennett's didn't know many people so it was going to be a very small ceremony. Vera was different now, something had changed in here that was for sure. It dawned on her to invite Joan to said service but, would that even make sense? Maybe a little since Joan did meet Rita once, only to whisper something that to this day Vera wondered what. Miss Bennett had been on a leave of absence after the mishap with the kitchen and her slipping in vinegar due to the inmates. Her wrist still hurt quite honestly, but that day and Joan's words finally gave her the courage to put her mum out of her misery. 'Take care of your mother.' The sentenced played over and over again in the small brunettes mind even though her mother was now gone. She felt like a murderer in ways but then didn't. She pushed the thoughts away though otherwise she would lose it, more than she was already deep down. 

Four hours later. Vera was cleaning all over the house trying to distract herself from her thoughts as she gathered her mothers belongings to get rid of and some to keep. It really hit her though when she found a box up in her mothers cupboard with old photographs from Vera's child-hood that she never thought about for reasons. A picture, of a man and Vera around age four maybe early stage of five is what sent Vera into a mad break. Her father was a faded memory, not even remembering his name but she remembered his face from one memory that haunted her nightmares to this day, something nobody knew about except for her deceased mother. A panic attack started, nobody there to calm her as always. So, she did the unthinkable and popped a couple of her mum's extra oxycottons that stood on the kitchen counter to numb the pain she was feeling. 

Ring, ring, ring. 

Vera jumped in shock at the ringing of her cellular phone going off. She was in a cold sweat and beginning to get high, thoughts haunting her brain and anxiety coursing through her. It was apparent Vera Bennett was on the edge of a break down. Picking up the phone she saw Governor Ferguson was calling. “Bloody sakes..” Vera mumbled, not wanting to answer and she didn't. 

Five minutes later. Ring, ring, ring. Governor Ferguson calling once again. Vera couldn't answer, not in the state she was in right now. She had a right not to answer since she was on leave for another week anyways so. 

Another five minutes. Ring, ring, ring. And then a ding, alerting a voicemail was left. Vera groaned in frustration wondering why Joan Ferguson was attempting to reach her so much right now. She would love to speak to Joan, and not The Governor. Have Joan's company, support, not the Governors but of course that wasn't able. Joan had only come over once and that was by her terms. Since then, Vera had screwed up a few times and disappointed Joan so she figured there wasn't much of a friendship going anyway since Vera was such a disappointment. 

Thirty minutes later Vera was pacing around the house frantically and high now from the oxy's. She began to cry and just plainly freak out about everything, letting all her emotions out. She felt stuck inside her own body wanting to get free and couldn't. Seeing the picture really did a number on the deputy and then she went ahead and took it, smashing it against the wall screaming “Fuck you!” four times in a row, imagining she was smashing his face in. 

All of a sudden the door-bell rang and Vera almost fell to her knees as she was in this state of going berserk. Shit. Her heart suddenly dropped and had this gut feeling she would open the door to see Joan in the flesh. So she walked away and went to the kitchen before hearing a voice. 

“VERA!” 

The deputy gasped, it was Joan's voice. 

“Vera! I know you are in there. I just heard you screaming, open this door!” Joan demanded, wiggling the door knob noticing it was locked.

“Fuck..” Vera mumbled under her breath, tears staining her face, her hair a mess, attire a mess, high and just messed up. What was the point now? The high was making her numb and careless so she strutted to the door and swung it open letting out a husky breath. “WHAT. What is it?” She demanded, darkly, eyes red from increased amount of crying and screaming. 

Joan eye's went wide, looking over Vera seeing that she was such a mess and then hearing such a tone that she never heard from her deputy before, not to her. “excuse me?!” Joan said in demand herself, nostrils flaring, eyes glaring. 

Vera gulped and bit her lip but then, just shook her head. “You heard me. What is it Gov'na? Honestly, I'm not okay right now, hence the fact why I did not answer your calls. I'm on leave for a reason, remember? I failed you and my mum took too much of my time so now, I'm dealing with things in my own way until I get back to Wentworth” she explained sternly, a tear dropping down without her even expecting it, wiping it away quickly hoping Joan did not see It. 

Joan crossed her arms, still not enthused. “I don't care what's going on. You do not speak to me in such a manner, nor ignore me. Understand? I know you're going through a rough time but, I forbid you to take that out on me, of all people. You get your act together Miss Bennett and allow me inside to support you and be your friend. I'm not here as Gov'na, I'm here as Joan, your friend, have you forgot?” Joan said in her sophisticated voice, eyeing Vera up and down intensely, taking her in. Ferguson thought she was a beautiful and pure creature, she wanted her for herself so badly even if it was in just a friend way honest. “Now, are you going to invite me in or not” she asked in demand.

Vera was struck, she wasn't expecting Joan to come nor to say the things she did. She was scolding her like a child but yet acting kind and supportive. Joan was an odd human being that Vera had never met but, she really did admire and like her. In fact, Vera wanted her in ways her mother would kill her for to which she didn't care. Not anymore, Rita Bennett was a horrible mother. Vera allowed the scolding to take place, she deserved it to which she thought and then nodded, sniffling a little opening the door for Joan. “Come in.” she said flatly, trying to hide the crackle of depression in her voice and god was she going to have some trouble hiding the fact she was pretty high on oxy's, two at that and the strongest strength. 

Joan looked at her in silence for a moment, staring, taking her in and smiled lightly enjoying the fact she had such a hold over the deputy. She watched Vera's lips when they spoke come in, loving the way they moved and the way she spoke. Joan wished for dominance upon the smaller woman, wished she could control her in ways that the smaller one had never been before. However that was a no, and Joan abided by that rule she made up in her own twisted head thinking she was being realistic. “Thank you” she replied, walking into the neatly, over cleaned home sensing the smell of cleaner and figured Vera was cleaning extra to diverse her mind from other things, then noticing a picture a bit messed up on the floor against the wall causing her brow to kink in wonder.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its been awhile, I do hope this is worth the read. I've promised my lovely wife -Classically_Malicious- I'd continue so, since I had time to do a chapter here it is! Let me know your thoughts. :)

Vera didn't know what to do, her eyes went wide as she saw Joan take a peek at the broken picture frame really hoping it wouldn't be questioned. “Joan, why don't you just come with me” Vera offered in the best voice she could pull off, softly taking Ferguson's elbow not even realizing she had made contact with her body seeing even Joan perk her brows more at the factor.

The Governor knew something was wrong, she could feel it in her bones and wasn't going to just let it slide. She had to get something out of Miss Bennett but figured that would take some coaxing. The brush of those small strong fingers made her get the chills, her eyes perking not knowing as to why Vera thought that was okay even though it was. Joan didn't move, she wanted more contact if anything even though she wouldn't say it out-loud! “Lead the way.” Joan said with a small smile. 

The deputy cleared her throat and lead Joan into the living room that was literately right in front of the kitchen. She was slightly shaking now, the high taking over her. “Um, um, would you like anything?” she asked nervously, not knowing what to do as her cheeks turned red without her acknowledgment.

Ferguson smirked standing next to this petite woman brushing a hand onto her shoulder blade “Now now, you need not to get me anything. I'm here as your friend, remember? Take a seat and I'll help.” Joan told her sincerely and lead Vera to her own couch, sitting her down. 

Vera wasn't quite sure what to do now, she was just basically sat down like a toddler. The most she could get out right now was “Thank you” and then looked to the side a moment, so nervous, her skin chilling from the fact Joan was here but it wasn't in a bad way at all. In fact, she felt a bit good. It didn't seem like Ferguson was upset with her like Vera was assuming. Maybe just work related? The small brunette was so confused and didn't even realize she let out a groaned sigh cupping her forehead. 

Joan analyzed this woman intensely, wanting to see if she could find out anything new about her. Vera captivated the older woman in a lot of different ways and all she wanted was to help her, make her grow and see things in a different light. The broad woman could tell just by seeing Vera's mum before and even when she didn't, that she took a big hold upon Bennett's life and it made her angry. She knew all too well what it was like to have a parent control your life, emotions, actions, etc. If she could make a difference for Vera Bennett then she was going to do her very best. For some reason Miss Bennett made Joan feel certain things she hadn't before which was new considering the Russian woman hated emotions in general, hated people.“Vera..” She said softly in a nice way walking over to the small woman, sitting next to her wanting to figure out what the main problem was because she knew Rita's death wasn't, in fact she was aware of what Vera did but of course she wasn't going to voice it. 

Bennett was nervous to look up at Joan's face and not just in an embarrassed way due to being high and emotionally fucked up right now. She actually cared and liked the woman in other ways, ways she was taught that were very bad. That she'd go to hell if ever feeling it but the more time that went by and the more time she spent with Joan, she began drifting from such vile things and going against them. Not caring anymore. Deep down, The deputy knew she wanted Joan in a sexual way even if she didn't say it out loud. “Joan..” Vera replied and then brought her head slowly up. 

Joan could see something bad was going on and then saw the small woman's pupils dialed. Oh boy, she was fucking high. For a quick second, Ferguson was ready to give a big lecture on behalf of this and explain how incredibly stupid and moronic it was but she stopped. She never would stop with anybody else. This was Vera, her Vera.. “You've taken something, haven't you Vera? Tell me now, what is it? And tell me what has you perplexed” She said bluntly waiting to hear a response. 

The deputies eyes flicked a little in shock, knowing she should of saw this coming but at the same time she was conflicted and the pills causing her brain to be clouded. “Uh..” Is all that came out for a minute and she bit her lip nervously. “Please Joan, I don't want to talk about this right now I'm not alright...I'm not, and I also think its bad if you see me right now. I...” She paused a moment, coughing slightly “I want you here to be honest with you...but at the same time I'm very embarrassed for you to see me so vulnerable and just, lost at this time” she said sighing not knowing what to do nor what to say. She wasn't making sense and probably just pissed Joan off making her disgusted. She knew Joan's thought process on behalf of drugs. 

Ferguson sat there and when she heard Vera speaking in response, hearing her state she wanted her there made her jaw slightly shift open in shock never hearing that come from anyone before. How and why? She was so strict with Vera, intimidating. But deep down the tall Russian couldn't deny that it also made her feel good too. All she could do was sigh a bit confused, shaking her head not liking this one bit. It made her upset that Vera was on something knowing she was much better than that but she also knew, that she was the one who needed to be here with her Deputy. Maybe she'd make a difference somehow, clearly she could since Vera admitted she wanted her here to begin with. “Vera.....” Joan began clearing her throat nervously, starting to get slight chills not knowing as to why she always felt this around the small woman. “I don't want you embarrassed, I just want your honesty. We....can't be an effective team unless you are honest with me hm?” She said nodding. 

Vera took In a breath, watching Joan's movements seeing her skin seem to chill a little and not sure as to why. She listened, and sighed. The deputy didn't want to fail her Governor. “I know Joan. I know.” She stated in a defeated voice looking down a moment but then back up at Joan who didn't take her gaze away from the small brunette. Instead of feeling awkward, she felt good. “I....can I work up the courage a moment to explain? “ She asked sincerely. 

Joan sat there watching and listened, trying to understand why it was so hard to speak but knew Vera was different, always had and that was something she liked about the woman. She also wanted to win and make Vera see different, grow more stronger from her help. It was a need, not just a want to help Miss Bennett. “Alright, but as long as you inform me.” Joan said, doing her best to keep her sophisticated composure and then her eyes scanned around Vera's home a few moments, looking at the place which held Bennett's whole life. “Are you suitable to have a drink?” She asked, arching a brow with that look of 'be honest'. 

Vera sighed when she was asked, shrugging. “I honestly, am not sure if I should at the moment...” She stated nervously and looked at Joan as if she was going to hit her or something. Vera was very mixed up and not doing alright that was a given. 

Seeing this made Ferguson feel a little bad, heart felt for Vera which was something she never did with a single person except Jianna whom was thought to be a lover but was like her very own little sister. “Okay, so then that does mean you've taken something, only question is what....when you are able to explain” She arched her brow once more and then got up holding a hand out. “Come, you need to sober up.” she stated firmly awaiting for Vera to take her hand and then lead to wherever the shower or bath was.


End file.
